


Worth it

by ScribblingSquid



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblingSquid/pseuds/ScribblingSquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More stuff from the perspective of Moran. It was either write something or go read sad fan fiction, so I did this to spare myself from sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Genius is such a burden sometimes, Seb." Moriarty had announced as he sauntered into the little flat, drunk and smelling like a urinal. He lay down on the couch, his head resting on your lap. "People are soooo dull. They have too many shrieking children and they work themselves to death and then their children do the same. It's just so pointless. Why don't they see that?" You simply shrug, lighting a cigarette. 

"Money and gadgets and sex, that's all people care about." 

"Sex is pretty good." You interject, speaking up for once.

"It's something to do, I suppose." Moriarty sighs and nicks your cigarette. He blows rings of smoke from his nose and sighs again. 

"There's some things work sticking around for." You rarely voiced opinions, Moriarty preferred a silent audience. 

"Like what, Moran? What could possibly be worth all this boredom?" 

You say nothing this time, you simply take the cigarette from his mouth and take a puff before giving it back. 

"You didn't answer me." Moriarty said after a good twenty minutes of passing the cigarette back and forth. 

"You'd just say it's stupid. You'll go, 'Oh, Sebby, you're such a precious little idiot!'"

"Maybe I won't." His eyes are getting heavy. 

"If you get some rest, I'll tell you." 

"Seeeeb! I'm not sleepy!" Moriarty whines, sounding like a toddler who wants to stay up just a little longer. You stroke his hair, even though it's greasy and has twigs and dried blood in it and he's asleep in no time. 

"You always say you're so smart, boss, but you're not all that clever when it comes to some things." Moriarty is snoring away, your legs have fallen asleep, but you hardly notice. It was all worth it to be with him, that terrible, petulant man who acted like a child, who would kill without a moment's hesitation. Definitely worth sticking around for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Moriarty's perspective this time.

"Seeeeeeb." When you wake up, you still have your head on Moran's lap. 

"Yeah, boss?" You reach up to stroke the stubble on his chin.

"I'm booooored." He's silent for a long time. Moran was always so quiet, you liked that about him, usually. 

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Moran makes no move to ease your boredom, though. 

"Seeeeeeeb, don't make me beg. You'll be sorry." You squirm off his lap and sit up, fold your arms. He relents and wraps an arm around you, pulling you close. 

"What does his majesty want?" Moran was feeling bold today. 

"I want you, Moran. Now, no more bull shit." You grab a handful of his hair and press your lips against his. Your grip on his hair tightens and he grunts as you clamber onto his lap and knee his crotch. 

"Careful, boss." 

"Whoooops, accident." You giggle. Your actions were deliberate, a pay-back for his attitude. The two of you kiss for a little while, until you grow bored and pull away. 

"Cigarette." Moran complies instantly, pulling a cigarette out of his shirt pocket. "Light it." He does so and you jam the cigarette into your mouth, filling your lungs with smoke. 

"We'll finish this later. I've got a meeting to get to." He looks disappointed, but he knows better than to say so. You select a fresh suit before showering. Moran is still on the couch when you leave.


End file.
